


An Ideal Wife

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [8]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, POV Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt, 'any, any, I don't know what I'd do without you' by undeadrobins.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200401
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	An Ideal Wife

Sometimes, as he watches her moving about the room - ensuring the guests are taken care of, that Georgiana is not hiding in corners alone, that nothing shall ever shame Pemberley in the eyes of their acquaintance - he still wonders at how he ever managed without her.

Unsociable and unyielding as he was wont to be, it is a wonder to Mr Darcy that he ever hosted a successful gathering, and stranger still that he coped alone in raising his dear sister from her childhood years to womanhood without incident.

All has been improved by the presence of his dearest, loveliest Elizabeth, something he hopes he makes clear to her with each passing day, and realises it is true when she smiles at him, exactly as she is smiling now.


End file.
